


Bleeding Heart

by suhnatched



Series: studies in love [8]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Demigods, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhnatched/pseuds/suhnatched
Summary: Ten had a love-hate relationship with the fact that he was a demigod.





	Bleeding Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orca_mandaeru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/gifts).



> bc i love pjo and demigods, and i am an absolute MONSTER for children of poseidon because they deserve the world pls and ty
> 
> to thank all the ao3 writers here that have spent a lot of time writing fics for us to enjoy, i'm gifting each fic to a random writer who has written the same main ship as each one shot will be.
> 
> to orca_mandaeru, the one writer who has read all of my fics in this series, the one that has inspired me to keep going with my project to gift our hardworking writers — thank you for sticking around. this one's for you.

Ten had a love-hate relationship with the fact that he was a demigod.

Sure, he loved being the son of Poseidon. He had always been someone who loved the sun and the water, often going to the beach with his mother as a child. She would tell about how his father loved the water and that he used to travel the seas all the time, and Ten had loved the stories. He never asked where his father was, knowing that it made his mother sad, and he hated seeing her cry — he simply lived with the fact that he looked much like him as she had said quite often, with black hair, tanned skin, and beautiful sea green eyes (the kids at school made fun of him for being an asian with green eyes, but since it was the only way he would ever see his father, he was content to live with the fact that he was different than the other kids around him).

He hated that he was an illegitimate child, of course. Making it to Camp Half-Blood was a journey within itself, considering that he didn’t know a lot of English, but he had a bumbling satyr at his side (named Taeil — he had _horrible_ jokes really, Ten wasn’t sure why he became friends with him in the first place, but he assumed it was because he was the only other Asian at their school who thought that he was cool instead of different for his eye colour). Not only was being chased by a Minotaur enough to wear out a kid, he also woke up to cropped, silver hair (courtesy of Jaemin and Donghyuck, children of Aphrodite and Apollo respectively) and a trident floating above his head.

He had been placed in an empty cabin that had a fountain in it and one bed pressed up against the far side of the wall, and for the first time in his life, he was homesick. Ten offered food to the gods every meal and sat alone, slept in an empty cabin alone, went through most of his training alone (due to the cabin schedules), he was utterly . . . _alone_.

Until Jaehyun.

Ten had been twelve when he was brought to the camp, living there because he couldn’t afford to keep flying to and from Bangkok, Thailand just to go back to his family. He homeschooled himself and graduated early, bored out of his mind when the camp was empty. Sure there were a few other stragglers, like Jaemin and Donghyuck (and their boyfriend Jeno, which Ten didn’t try to question the nature of their relationship, the son of Ares scaring him a bit more than he should’ve considering his sunny disposition. All he could gather is that Jeno had the patience of a saint to be able to deal with two-thirds of Camp Half-Blood’s self-titled ‘Demon Spawn’, and that they were extremely loud during the year when their cabins weren’t filled with their siblings). He had six beads on his necklace, a seventh about to join it the year he turned nineteen, but that summer turned out much differently than normal.

Ten had been peacefully sleeping, like the rest of the campers, when the horns had blasted to signal a new arrival, and he had jolted awake when he felt a familiar but unfamiliar presence nearing the boundaries of the camp. He didn’t even bother to change out of his sweatpants, slipping on a loose hoodie and shoes before grabbing his walking cane and making his way to the Border Tree as fast as he could (which wasn’t as fast as it could have been, but he had only just awoken and had been unable to do the stretches that would’ve exercised his bad knee). Once he got there, he saw a few other campers that he recognised, such as Doyoung from the Athena Cabin and Taeyong from the Iris Cabin (they were holding hands, which seemed to be a new development from the previous week when they were non-stop shouting at each other).

Ten managed to push his way through the crowd, apologising in broken English since most of them had lived in America with Asian parents (except for Kunhang, the sweet, soft-spoken exchange student from Macau who had a run in with a hydra and somehow managed to escape — being revealed as a son of Hephaestus who had the rare ability to hold fire). He made his way to the front where a tall, black haired student lay unconscious, the dark purple bags underneath his slanted eyes standing out clearly from his porcelain white skin. He looked almost like a living statue, like someone had carved his form from marble and splashed the barest hint of colour on him, and Ten may or may not have been a little in love with him.

“He ain’t dead, is he?” A voice said from behind him, and Ten only realised he was kneeling beside the stranger as he turned to look up at who had spoken — Jisung, a quiet dancer from the Apollo cabin with sun-kissed skin and bright orange hair tied together above his head (Ten could vaguely remember that Jisung’s stepfather was from New Orleans, and that’s where Jisung got a lot of his strange vocabulary. He only remembered because Chenle, who had been new last year, had been making fun of him for it, and Jisung got in trouble for almost beating the shit out of him — something that he had apologised for later when they ended up sons of Apollo together).

“I don’t think so, Sungie.” Ten said softly, reassuring the younger boy as he turned back around to look at the stranger. Carefully, he reached out and pressed two fingers to his pulse, sighing in relief when he felt a weak but _there_ heartbeat. “He’s alive, it’s okay. Did anybody get Chiron or Mr. D?”

“I’m here.” Chiron said in his firm, booming voice, the crowd parting like the Red Sea for the centaur as he made his way over to Ten and the stranger. Ten couldn’t be bothered to be moved, too focused on making sure that this familiar but unfamiliar stranger was taken care of. “Yangyang, will you take him to the infirmary for me? I need to have a word with Ten — the rest of you, off to bed.”

A tall, younger camper with curly brown hair came forward, bending down to scoop up the stranger like he was nothing (being a son of Hecate was good for Yangyang, evidently, the magic in his veins able to help him with things that shouldn’t be possible for a regular mortal). Ten smiled reassuringly up at Yangyang as the boy gave him a worried glance, but he trailed away towards the infirmary.

“Is something wrong, sir?” Ten said, tilting his head up at Chiron as he stood up on shaky legs. He held onto his cane tightly, needing the balance it provided him in this form as he looked at the centaur.

“He’s familiar to you, is he not?” Chiron asked in return, and Ten paused for a moment before nodding. He had been at the camp for almost seven years, but Chiron still managed to surprise him with how much he knew.

“Yes. I don’t know how, but he is.” Ten said, frowning slightly as he turned his head to look at the infirmary where Yangyang had disappeared. “I think I’ve met him before, but I don’t know.”

“That would be the godly blood, I’m sure.” Chiron said, looking thoughtfully in the same direction as Ten. “Off to bed, young one. You can visit him in the morning.” Ten nodded once as the centaur patted his shoulder before leaving, hobbling back to his cabin with an ache in his knee and his heart pounding wildly in his chest.

What was happening to him?

The next morning, the stranger was sitting by himself at a table that had been covered in dust previously, his night in the infirmary passing with the only reveal in information being that this was a child of _Hades_. Ten was understandably surprised, because he had thought that a son of Poseidon and a son of Zeus had been enough of an act of illegal intimacy with the lesser beings that mortals were to gods (Yukhei didn’t even act like a son of Zeus, having been mistaken as a child of Hermes long before Zeus finally claimed him), but it seemed like that day would be one of surprises.

Even though he had been claimed by Zeus, Yukhei’s schedule was still mirroring that of the Hermes Cabin (it was most likely because Dejun hadn’t wanted to let go of him just yet, and Chiron couldn’t say no to Cabin 11’s resident pretty boy). Ten had assumed that this stranger’s schedule would’ve mirrored one of the other, smaller cabins (like Hecate or Hephaestus), but when the stranger started following him towards the ocean, he was surprised.

“Chiron said that you were a son of Poseidon.” The stranger said, and Ten smiled slightly as he held up his cane. The stranger frowned, but it soon morphed into a look of awe when Ten tapped the cane against the sand and it turned into a long, sea green trident.

“Ten Leechaiyapornkul, nice to meet you.” He said kindly, moving his trident to his left hand so he could stretch out his hand, and the stranger paused for a long moment before reaching his own out and shaking it gently.

“Jung Jaehyun.” The stranger — now dubbed Jaehyun — said, and Ten’s lips stretched out into a wide smile at the sound of his soft voice getting slightly louder just for the introduction (he ignored the way Jaehyun’s biceps flexed when he reached out to touch him, focusing on keeping his gaze locked with Jaehyun’s, but even that was hard with the way the sunlight beamed off of his freckled skin).

“There’s nobody else in my cabin, if you’d like to put your training schedule with mine?” Ten said, offering an olive branch out to the stranger, and Jaehyun smiled (he had dimples!) at those words.

“I would love to.”

From then on, it was easy for the two of them to become close friends, spending all of their waking hours together sparring. While Ten had a bad knee from a quest he had gone on when he was fourteen (an empousa had clawed him, ripping a few tendons and giving him a limp for the rest of his mortal life), it didn’t slow him down in the slightest, and Jaehyun had told him plenty of times that he was a worthy opponent. The cabins kept separating the two of them when it came to Capture the Flag, each side wanting a piece of the Big Three (Renjun from the Ares Cabin said that Yukhei didn’t count, since he fought like a child of Hermes, and Yukhei had protested before Renjun had slapped him upside the head). However, when it had become apparent that they were much stronger together than they were apart, cabins would fight just to get the sons of Poseidon and Hades on their side.

As the summer droned on slowly (the first half had passed without a quest, and the rest of the summer would be just the same, Chiron refusing to allow campers to take a quest if the summer was halfway through for fear that they wouldn’t make it back in time for school to start in the fall), it became apparent that many campers were also falling for Jaehyun’s devastating, almost ethereal beauty. While Ten was getting to know him slowly but surely, he had found out that Jaehyun turned down all of the confessions given to him by both boys and girls alike, preferring to get to know someone before dating them.

(That ended up coming in later, in a free weekend where they had no pressing activities, and Jaehyun had shadow travelled them to Bangkok so Ten could visit his mother. Ten had cried and hugged him and they spent the entire day with his mother. Jaehyun had brought them back, and Ten kissed him in the forest, the taller of the two pressing him back into a tree as they made out until the nymphs shooed them away with giggles. They had waited until nightfall for Jaehyun to slip into the Poseidon Cabin, pressing him down into the blue sheets, and Ten woke up with a smile on his face that hadn’t seemed to go away.

“I love you, Ten Leechaiyapornkul.” Jaehyun whispered into his ear as he pulled Ten close, and Ten clung onto him tightly as he connected their lips in another loving kiss.

“I love you too, Jung Jaehyun.” Ten said just as softly, letting out a quiet giggle as he drowned back into the son of Hades.)

It hadn’t taken long at all for the news to spread, nymphs adoring gossip more than anything. Dejun had expressed his ‘sadness’ at seeing Jaehyun tied down, but with the way he was looking at both Kun from the Iris Cabin and Sicheng from the Aphrodite Cabin, he wasn’t sad at all about this development. They had been allowed to continue their schedules together, and if Jaehyun slid onto the bench beside Ten at the table for their meals, nobody said anything.

“This Jaehyun boy, I don’t like him.” A voice from his fountain said, and Ten turned to look at the projection of his father with a slight frown.

“You don’t like him because of his father.” Ten said, and there was silence before Poseidon nodded once.

“He leaves the cabin smelling like death.” Poseidon said, his voice betraying his complaint. Ten let out a soft breath of laughter, covering his mouth as he stood in front of the fountain.

“I love him.” Ten said, and Poseidon paused once again for a long moment before nodding once more at his son. “He makes me happy.”

“Then I give you my blessing.” Poseidon said before disappearing, and Ten let out a quiet sigh of nothing but relief.

“My father had the same conversation with me just last night.” Jaehyun said as he stepped out of the bathroom, running a hand through his long, black hair as he sat down on the bed beside Ten. “He said that if you make me happy, he’ll try not to kill you.”

“Thank you to Hades, then.” Ten said quietly, sliding an arm around Jaehyun’s waist and leaning his head on the other man’s shoulder. “Was this before or after I left your cabin?”

“You were in the shower, I think. Right before I joined you.” Jaehyun said, and Ten burned bright red as he buried his face in his boyfriend’s shoulder.

The end of summer came with a loud fanfare as usual, and Ten almost cried when he was given the seventh bead to add onto his necklace. Nothing of importance had really happened during that year, but the bead had been painted a black with a tidal wave on it, and Ten had turned bright red when Donghyuck explained that the most exciting thing that summer had been Jaehyun and Ten getting together (Donghyuck had later pulled him aside when he said that it was more than just that, of course, that this was the first summer that Ten had been truly happy, and that was the most important thing. Ten only cried a little bit when he hugged Donghyuck, thanking him profusely before Jaehyun gently pulled him away). Jaehyun had also surprised him after the final feast that night with an intricate ring, gently slipping it onto Ten’s necklace with the whisper of a promise that he intended to keep. He wouldn’t be staying there that summer, having expressed the interest to go back to his family in Koreatown in California, but he had extended an invitation to Ten (one that he immediately accepted, of course).

Ten had a love-hate relationship with the fact that he was a demigod.

He loved his powers and his weapons, as well as being able to go to Camp Half-Blood and meet not only his friends (who were like family to him . . . literally), but also the love of his life there. Ten loved that there was a place where he could fit in with the people around him, and he loved that he had been able to try new things that he ended up loving (while the silver hair wasn’t exactly his style, Jaemin, it did give him the idea to try out new hair colours — including blond, which was a colour that Jaehyun had expressed great interest in him keeping. With the way he had been pressed into the mattress and fucked senseless when he had come out of the steaming bathroom with his new hair colour, Ten was very much inclined to agree with him).

The one downside to spending his year with Jaehyun away from Camp Half-Blood is that, as two children of the Big Three, they were found quite often by monsters who wanted nothing more but to kill them and take their hearts as trophies (Ten had been threatened with that once, and it thought it was funny as hell. Jaehyun hadn’t liked that threat so much, though).

With Jaehyun at his side, Ten would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> this was heavily inspired by firetruck jaehyun and baby don't stop ten you're welcome
> 
> drop a comment below if you liked it! i'm absolutely taking prompts in my cc (that's currently dead, let's liven it up) for more if you'd like to read something specific!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [masterlist of links](https://twitter.com/enceeteadealer/status/1149788025682980864)


End file.
